The risk not taken and Lost
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: Two short stories for the price of one. Based on the Prompt, "It was a promise made many years back that made him turn his back on the girl who loved him so sincerely." Pairings Ron Keine/Poine Akuta/Lost


t was a promise made many years back that made him turn his back on the girl who loved him so sincerely.

**Story 1**

**"The risk not taken."**

_"Don't do it."_

He sat alone at a table, in the back of a small dinner. A soft jazz music filled the room.

_"But I Love her."_

He had come in simply with the intention of getting a quite bite to eat for lunch. However, he didn't expect to see her here.

_"But if something happens between you two, it could ruin our friendship. We've known each other since we where small, but I will still choose her over you should you two break up, and it be bad enough that she never wants to see you again. Do you want that?"_

The memories of a conversation he had with his best friend now filled his head. His friend, Her older brother.

_"No."_

It was pure coincidence. But now, there she was. Sitting on the other end of the room. With.. Rook, of all people.

He didn't even know she Liked Rook. At least not enough to have lunch with him.

_"Then Don't tell her how you feel. Leave things as they are."_

_"But-"_

_"Promise me!"_

And seeing them together, it hurt. However;

_"Fine… I promise."_

He promised. To protect the life they currently had, he denied his own heart. The thing is, what her brother didn't know, was that they had already talked.

He had to break it off before they even got started. And as a result, hurt her to. She said she understood. But he wondered if she really did. Well… it's too late now, he supposed.

She turns her head enough to spot him. She smiles, and comes over. Of course the guy tags along to.

"Ron hey."

"Hey Poine." He greets, with a faint smile. "What's up?"

"Hanging out with Rook here." The Vippaloid waves lightly. "You?"

"Thought I'd grab some lunch while I had the chance before Masters call be back to the studio to do more recording." He answered. He had a dislike for those two. It's no secret. He's always fighting with them.

"You're getting a lot of work these days then." Rook states, opening his mouth to join the conversation.

"A fair amount." 'More than you these days.' He finds himself thinking. He won't admit it out loud, but that's probably a bit of jealousy talking.

"Hey, we're all still on for the movies this weekend right?" Poine asks. "You me, my brother, Miki, Yukari, and Yuuma too right? OH, and Akuta and Lost." Poine has been looking forward to this for almost 2 weeks. A gathering of family and close friends.

"Yeah. I've told them that my Saturday is booked solid, and I haven't wavered on that. Much to their disappointment." Ron answers. Part of him wishes they would walk away now.

"So, are you doing well? Since, well you got a place of your own, I mean.." Poine asks.

They used to live together. But, part of him couldn't bare to see what he couldn't have every day any longer. So he moved out. He might have broken that promise already other wise.

"Yeah. I'm doing alright." He answers.

"Not lonely are you?"

"No." He lies. "Might get a cat though." He misses them. Even their evil little cat that likes to chew out his back every time he got careless and said something about how stupid the cat was.

"I see." She can tell he's lying.

"Come on babe, the server is at our table with our food." Rook points out.

"Alright. I'll see you Saturday then Ron." She says, bidding him goodbye.

"See you then." He answers.

Saturday. He looks forward to it, and dreads it at the same time. He's thankful the party will be a fairly large one. Because if it wasn't, he might finally cave in.

Break a promise he wishes he hadn't made. He knows, why her brother did it. He wanted to protect her. Protect him. However, every time he looks at her, he knows, that she too, is hurting.

And that hurts him more than his own pain.

**Story 2**

**"Lost"**

Drip, drip, drip.

His golden eyes slowly opened. That sound…

Drip, drip, drip.

Water? No..

Drip, drip, drip.

That was his blood.

He closed his eyes. He should have known. He was never going to make it home. To her. He wondered if she was waiting for him? He couldn't blame her, if she had already found herself a new partner.

A new lover.

After all… He left her, on the eve of their wedding, to hunt down a bastard demon.

For what?

Drip, drip, drip.

For a promise. One, he couldn't break. A promise he made to his dying master, many years ago…

"Kill that monster, save, my daughters soul."

The demon had taken the soul of his Master's one and only daughter. And then killed the old man when he tried to get it back.

Some would call a mission such as this vengeance. And that was part of it. Yes. He could not deny that fact. But it was also, salvation. For all those who had been killed by the demon. All the souls the beast had eaten.

He had tracked the demon for many years. Just another face among the population. Quite in demnior, barely ever speaking a word, not many could even say they ever saw him. Even when they had walked right past him.

He never interacted with them. Why should they care to notice him?

Time and time again, he found and fought the beast. But time and time again, he had failed. It didn't even bother to kill him. He was just, not worth the effort.

Trash.

That's what the demon had come to call him.

He lost the trail.

But he didn't stop his search.

Then one day, he met her.

_"My, you're a cute one."_

He had stopped at a bar, for a short rest, some food and a drink. Water.

She was small, tinny, even. And, further more, she herself, was a demon.

_"Succubus."_ He had said in reply.

_"Oh ho ho. And I see you know your stuff. So those robes aren't just for show."_

She wasn't afraid. And he, found himself puzzled. When he said she was tinny, he meant it. She was, also, well, as most men would say, flat as an ironing board. But… still cute. He had to admit.

Drip, drip, drip.

He opened his eyes. Ah. It seemed the sound of his draining blood wouldn't let him forget. He was dying.

After he met her, she wouldn't leave him alone. No, literally. She fallowed him everywhere. And he found he liked the company. He had never done anything to draw attention to himself, and yet, she found him. Something that if she wanted, could have drawn in any man or woman she desired. But she was drawn instead to him. Further more, never once, did she ever try to eat him.

With no trail to fallow, after he met her, he found he stopped wandering aimlessly. Like he felt he would never see her again if he left town. Eventually, she didn't have to ask. He gave himself to her. For, he had fallen in love with her, as she had apparently, fallen for him.

And he had done nothing, to deserve that love. Nothing.

She just loved him. She could tell when he was sad, angry, hurting, and his face never showed this. She had truly loved him. And he, left her.

The demon had attacked a family. After seeing the damage, he knew it was his long lost target. He KNEW. So to keep his promise to his dying master, he left. With out so much as a word.

He found him, and they fought again. But this time… this time he had a purpose. To fight, and survive to return to her. To finish this last request so that it would never get in the way again.

He managed to kill the demon. But, at a heavy cost. The last blow he took, was fatal.

He breathed in. His breaths short and heavy. He never should have left her behind like that..

_"Akuta…"_ he could hear her voice.

With out her…

_"I love you."_ He only ever heard those words, from her.

With out her he was…

"… Lost."


End file.
